Volume 3, Chapter 4
Volume 3, Chapter 4 is a chapter of the third Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary One day after school, Mio announces that the Light Music Club should clean its room, much to the displeasure of Yui and Ritsu. The latter asks if they should just leave the cleaning to the school's personal in a sullen way, to which Mio counters that they can't let them do that as the whole room is stuffed with their personal belongings. Ritsu agrees and decides to get it over with. While cleaning the room, Azusa finds a big statue of a frog which turns out to belong to Yui. Many stuffed toys also belong to her, so Ritsu tasks her to take them home. However, one of the toys belongs to Mio, much to Ritsu's surprise. Tsumugi laments the fact that they never used the coffee set she brought with her in the past. While going through the tableware, Ritsu asks Mugi how much it costs. Mugi evaluates the price to be between 50,000 and 100,000 yen, a value which stuns Yui so much that she drops the expensive crockery, forcing a shocked Ritsu to catch it. While the cleaning is almost done, Yui finds a big case, so Ritsu takes a look inside. They find an old-looking guitar, much to the interest of Azusa and the boredom of Yui and Ritsu. At that moment, the club's adviser Sawako Yamanaka enters the room while commenting that the sight of the guitar sure brings back memories. It turns out that Sawako used to play the guitar during her days at the Sakura High which leads a surprised Azusa to ask her if she was a member of the Light Music Club in the past as well. Sawako confirms it, enthusing Azusa who asks for personal lessons. Yui shows Azusa an image of Sawako during her Death Devil days which changes Azusa's mind. Afterwards, Yui gives the guitar to Sawako who is disgusted by its old age and gives it back, tasking them to sell it for the club's budget. Arrived at the music store that belongs to Tsumugi's family's conglomerate, the employee offers them to buy the guitar for 500000 yen. After a few seconds, the group gets the message and is greatly shocked about it except Mugi who calmly accepts the money until Ritsu stops her. Since Mio is too stunned, Ritsu asks the employee about the high price. She gets a long and difficult explanation that she does not understand at all, so the employee just sums it up by saying that the guitar is indeed very valuable for its age. After they sold the guitar, Azusa starts worrying about it until Ritsu can convince her by stating that each of them will get 100000 yen. Mio, Ritsu and Yui also have their own dreams to fulfil with the money, so everybody is really tense when Sawako visits the club room the next day. At first, they try to ignore her which isn't working. To Sawako's question about the guitar's price, Ritsu lies to her that they sold it for mere 10,000 yen. Ritsu and Yui try to change the subject, but eventually, Sawako asks for the receipt. In a desperate attempt, Ritsu tries to swallow it but Sawako prevents her to do so with a deadly glare. After learning that they actually got 500000 yen for the guitar, she happily takes the money and states that she will put 10000 yen to the club's budget, just as Ritsu told her to. While leaving the room, she states that she would have given it all to them if they were only honest with her, something that is fiercely doubted by Ritsu. Trivia * The cover picture of this chapter was used in the first opening of the second season of the anime during Yui's introduction. The only difference was that Ritsu was not included and Mio's expression was different from the cover. * in the anime, the price of the tea set is not explicitly stayed * in the anime, Sawako picked up the guitar and was reminded why she put the guitar away in the first place: the guitar is to heavy for her Category:Manga Chapters